realtime_fandubfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Clues
Blue's Clues is an American live-action / animated educational children's television series that premiered on Nickelodeon on September 8, 1996. The series was announced for a reboot in April 2018. Official summary Backstory The first dub The first dubs were inspired by a trilogy of Let's Play videos produced by Penny Parker for her main YouTube channel, where she played the games ''Blue's Birthday Adventure and Blue's Treasure Hunt. In the trilogy, the games incited exaggerated anger due to them being targeted to children. Penny shunned the host of the show, Steve, for "plagiarizing and not giving credit" for her "drawings"."STEVE PLAGIARIZES ARTWORK AND LABOR - Blue's Birthday Adventure" - Penny Parker, YouTube, 2016''"STEVE REGRESSES HIS CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT - Blue's Treasure Hunt"'' - Penny Parker, YouTube, 2016''"I QUIT YOUTUBE - Blue's Treasure Hunt - THE FINALE"'' - Penny Parker, YouTube, 2016 After the trilogy followed a Skype conversation on September 8, 2016, where the cast discussed the possibility of dubbing Blue's Clues, behind Charley Marlowe's back. The dub was unprompted (hence why it was named "Blue's Clues: Out of the Blue"), and happened completely without Charley's permission. That continued being the case until he found out and reblogged the post that was made for the dub on Tumblr.https://cooldude618.tumblr.com/post/150152589746/gumballfallsfan-hey-remember On September 9, 2016, minutes before the stream would begin, a video was recorded of the rabb.it broadcast, where Charley had supposedly just found out about the dub happening behind his back and scolded Penny for it. The video ended with a promotion to the dub, and laughter."Blue's Clues Real-Time Fandub" - PopeLickVA, YouTube, 2016 Part of one of the episodes being dubbed was the episode Steve Goes to College, which was the official departure of the original host Steve Burns, and the debut of his replacement, Donovan Patton (portraying Joe, Steve's brother). In an unconscious attempt to improvise, the storyline of Steve leaving the show for college was flipped on its head, with the plot instead being about how Joe was shipping Steve off to Africa for malicious purposes. The highlights to the dub couldn't be posted to YouTube afterwards, due to Viacom's bad history with the site (and by association, Real-Time Fandub). As a result, the highlights video was posted to Facebook instead. The second dub The second dub occurred a little over eight months after the first dub, with the premiere of another episode of Blue's Clues (unfortunately, the episode had remained untitled). Rather than it being inspired by Penny's Let's Plays, it was directly promoted on one of them -- specifically on the playthrough video for the game Blue's Art Time Activities that Penny and Charley made together."DRAWN TOGETHER | Blue's Art Time Activities" - Penny Parker, YouTube, 2017''https://cooldude618.tumblr.com/post/161106887581/popelickva-knittinggiantbeanies-popelickva No highlights or cast details were posted on social media, therefore the dub only exists in its full form to Patreon donators. Episodes # ''Blue's Story Time # Steve Goes to College # The Fairy-Tale Ball # Blue's Clues Dub #4 (Unknown episode title) Notable memes *Steve being sent to Africa *"Sand Sand Love Sand" *"Yes Yes What What" *Joe is a Child Murderer! Highlights You can watch the highlights to the first Blue's Clues dub by clicking here. Trivia * The dub coincidentally fell one day short of the 20th anniversary of the premiere of the original Blue's Clues series (September 8, 2016). This was acknowledged on the promotional post made for it on Tumblr. * The first Blue's Clues dub was the debut of guest dubber, Alfred Coleman (also known on the Internet by his pseudonym PaperBoxHouse). References Category:TV Shows